Date night
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After countless rejections Tigress has finally said yes to Po on going on a date with him. But will it end up blowing up in her face or be the greatest night of her life.


It has been about 3 months since the defeat of the evil lord Shen and since the return of the heroes to their home the valley of peace. Not only that but 3 months of countless rejections from the master Tigress to Po. As Po always kept trying to ask the feline out but no matter what he did or said to her he always heard the same answer from her "No." But she eventually gave in to the panda's request for a date mostly because she was becoming irritated by his countless asks and was on the verge of punching him in the face. Po was completely happy that she had finally said yes to him and took the day off after asking his master first if it was alright of course. As Po wanted to plan the perfect night for his special girl and told Tigress to be ready by 7:00 tonight as that's when he would come and pick her up at the palace. Soon the day went away and it was about 6:00 pm with Tigress in her room still wearing her worn out training gear.

"I should probably be getting ready, after all Po is going to be here soon." Tigress said in a sort of careless tone as she wasn't into the whole dating thing.

"It's just feels weird going on a date with him. I consider him more of a friend then a lover but…," Tigress said in a confused tone as the feline then looked over at her desk as it had a picture of her and Tigress. In the picture Po has his arm wrapped around Tigress with a big grin as he had just won the dumpling eating contest and had gotten first place. As Tigress had her arms crossed in the picture looking at the panda with a weird look but if you looked closely she had a little smile on her face "…he does bring warmness to my heart."

Once she said that she began to remember the moments her and Po shared together from the first time she had met him to the hugs they shared during the battle with lord Shen. She then began to warmness over her body and heart just as she was though a knock could be heard on her door causing the feline to look up and seen Viper poking her head through the door looking at her.

"Is it alright if I come in tigress?" Viper asked edging some more of her body through the door and as she did Tigress looked up at her friend with a smile "Of course you can Viper, come on in." The snake then slithered the rest of her body into the room and shut the door gently behind her and then moved her way to Tigress until she eventually reached the feline.

"So Tigress, why aren't you ready yet?" Viper asked as she looked up at the clock noticing that it was about 6:15 now and that Po was going to be here soon. When she didn't hear a reply from her friend Viper turned her attention back to Tigress and noticed that she had a confused and a sort of sad look. This caused Viper to gently put her tail on Tigress shoulder and softly said "What's wrong Tigress?"

"I don't know Viper this date is conflicting with my emotions. My mind tells me to stay friends with Po, but my heart tells me something else that I should consider Po a lover, I just don't know what to do." Tigress said as she put her right paw on her head and began to rub her head gently as she almost felt her mind and heart were at war with one another deciding on what to do. As Viper saw this she let a little giggle out causing the feline to look at her with a glare "What's so funny Viper?"

"It's nothing Tigress. It's just nice to see your soft side once in a while," Viper said as she looked up at the feline who in turn looked away and shook her head in an are-you-serious-way "Yeah well don't expect to see it more than once Viper," Tigress said as she gave a playful punch to the snake and let a little giggle slip from her mouth. Viper then began to rub her side from the punch and shook her head a little and looked up at the feline with a smile "Oh don't worry Tigress, I don't expect to."

"But back to the matters Tigress, It's all up to you if your heart tells you that you should be Po then you should, but if it tells to stay friends then maybe it's for the right reasons," Viper said with a smile as she put the tip of her tail over Tigress heart. But the feline began to have a worried look on her face and starred down the snake "But Viper, I don't want to break his heart, that's the least thing I want to do," Viper then giggled at the remark and put her tail on Tigresses chin lifting it up a little to meet with her eyes "Trust me Tigress you want, I'm sure Po will understand if you want to stay friends after all he would do anything to make you feel comfortable and happy."

"I guess you right Viper, thanks for your help," Tigress said as she embraced her friend in a tight hug causing the snake to return the hug and whisper into the feline's ear "You're welcome Tigress." The two then brock the hug after a few minutes and shared a few laughs with each other.

"So Tigress are you really going to wear that on your date?" Viper asked as she looked at the torn and dirty training outfit Tigress was wearing. Tigress then looked down at herself and noticed how dirty she was as her fur was scuffled, the whiteness on her fur was covered in dirt that you could hardly tell there was white fur underneath it, and how her paw and foot claws were cracked or the tips of them broken off.

"Well no, and I guess I could clean myself up," Tigress said as she looked at Viper and noticed she had a huge devious grin on her face "Why are you grinning like that Viper?" Viper then turned her grin into a smile and looked at Tigress "Well I think it's time this hardcore feline gets a…makeover." When Tigress heard that her ears perked up straight almost if she heard something behind her.

"A-a m-make o-over," Tigress said in a scared tone as she had always heard getting those were a pain in the ass and dreadful. Viper then shook her head at Tigress and coiled her tail around the feline's arm and stood her up from her bed "That's right Tigress, we need to get you spiffed up." Viper said with a smile and drug Tigress out of the room quickly.

Viper Soon then opened her bed room door and sat Tigress on the bed. The snake then went to her drawer and opened one of them taking out a medium sized makeup kit. When Tigress seen this her eyes widened and had a thought running through her head _"Holy crap, is she going to use all that on me?"_ Viper then unclasped the clanks on the kit and opened it up taking out a little sponge with pink powder on it "Okay Tigress, time to make you look awesome." Tigresses face then began to drop as Viper began to powder her face _"Oh man, this is going to be a long night."_

As the feline began to get pampered the minutes began to tick away like they were nothing and soon the clock had struck 7:00 pm and like he promised Po entered the jade palace in a new look. As the panda was wearing a tuxedo that had two green dragon insignias on the front of it and in the back in gold letters that read dragon warrior in Chinese. His white fur glistened off the lights as it looked silken and smooth as was his black fur and the final touch was that he had a red rose behind his left ear.

"Well Po, we must say you do look awesome," a familiar voice said causing the panda to get in his defensive stance only to see it was Crane, Mantis, and Monkey admiring him. The panda then got out of his defensive stance and looked at his friends "Don't scare me like that guy's." As the trio then laughed a little at Po from being so scared and Monkey then walked up to his friend and pat him on the back "You look amazing man."

"Thanks Monkey. Have you seen Tigress though?" Po asked as he noticed it was a little past 7:00 and Tigress wasn't usually the one to be late. The guys then shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea where she was that is until they heard Viper and turned around.

"May I introduce to you gentlemen, the new looking Tigress." Viper said with a smile as she pointed her tail towards the darkness as a figure then stepped into the light revealing it to be a beautiful tiger.

"No way, is that Tigress?" Mantis asked as his jaw was and so were the others as they couldn't believe they were staring at such a pretty Tigress.

As Tigress was wearing silk white sweats that had blue dragon insignias along with golden flames wrapping around her legs, she was wearing a black training T shirt that had white and blue rose patterns across it along with some petals, her fur was all shiny and silk as it was as soft as a fluffy cloud, her paws and foot paws nails were trimmed to perfection both colored with red nail polish, her eye lids had pink powder on them, and finally her lips had cherry red lipstick on them to bring out her beauty even more.

"So guys, what do you think of my new look?" Tigress asked as she held her arms out and spun around a little so they could see everything. However it remained silent for a little as the guys were still amazed but eventually Mantis brock the silence "You look freaking awesome Tigress! I wish I was the one going on a date with you." Tigress blushed at what the insect had said and made her way to Po as their eyes meet green to orange.

"You look amazing Po," Tigress said softly with a smile however the panda still had his mouth gaped but with a little punch from Mantis snapped out of it giving Mantis a little glare and then turned his attention back to the feline "Thanks Tigress, you look amazing to." The panda then extended his arm out to the tiger and gave her a smile "So my princess, shall we get going."

"Sure, I'm ready Po." Tigress said softly as she wrapped her arm around his and the two then began to walk to the palace door's but not before Tigress looked back at Viper and gave her smile. Viper then returned the smile with a head shake _"Have fun Tigress, maybe this will be the night that you will find your true love for all eternity." _Viper thought as she and the others then went to go find something to do.

Po and Tigress continued their way down the thousand steps until their foot paws eventually reached the ground of the valley of peace. Tigress then had a wondered look as it seemed very quiet and usually the valley is buzzing at this time "Po where is everyone?" The panda then gave a little chuckle and looked at Tigress with softness in his eyes "Well I asked if it was alright if they could do something outside the valley, as I wanted to have the night with just the two of us."

When Tigress heard those words she felt her heart warm up as she thought it was so sweet of Po to want to have the night with just him and her. The two then continued their way through the quite valley until they eventually reached Mr. Pings noodle shop. But before they came to the door way Po stopped causing Tigress to have a wondered look "Why did we stop Po?" Po then walked closer to her and gently spoke "Could you close your eyes please, I want it to be a surprise." Tigress then gently closed her eyes tightly as Po then grabbed her paw gently and led the way to the door way.

Po then stopped and took a pink rose out of his pocket and gently caressed it beauty on the feline placing it on Tigresses left ear. Po then leaned in to Tigresses ear "Okay Tigress on the count of three open them," Tigress then nodded up and down "Alright 1…2…3…open them." Tigress then slowly opened her eyes and when she did her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow, it looks amazing Po." Tigress said as she looked into the shop to see heart lights dangling above the tables, red ribbons placed around the tress and tables, some paintings on the wall of him and Tigress together. Tigress then felt the rose on her head and gently moved her fingers across the rose making sure not to damage a petal or to move it out of place.

"Thank you Tigress, I wanted to make sure you have the most wonderful night of your life after all it's not every day you get to spend a night with your favorite girl." Po said with a smile on his face causing the tiger to blush a deep red. As Po then took her paw and walked with her to a table as it had a plate of dumplings 10-20 of them along with two bowls of steaming hot noodles made by Po.

"I know it's not a romantic meal Tigress, but I still hope you like it," Po said as he seated Tigress on her side and took his seat which was just across from her but felt worried that she wouldn't like the food. That is until he felt a paw on his only to see a smiling tiger "I love it Po, I'm glad you made this with your own paws." The panda then blushed a little and the two began to eat their dinner.

As the two ate with one another they exchanged jokes and stories about one another enjoying ones company and throughout the date Tigress couldn't help but smile the whole time as she was enjoying her self being around Po. Eventually the two had finished their dinner with Po taking the empty plate and bowls into his dads kitchen sink and then walked back to the table.

"I hoped you had fun tonight Tigress," Po said with a smile as he looked at the feline who in turn nodded "I did Po, it was really awesome." The feline then let out a little cat yawn and stretch her arms letting her claws out and then putting them back in. Po couldn't help but blush and giggle whenever she did that.

"You ready to head back to the palace, because you look really tired?" Po asked as he noticed the tiger's eyes were a little droopy and that she kept rubbing them. Tigress then looked at Po with a bit of a gaze "It's alright Po I'm fine." But when she said that she let another yawn out causing the panda to smile as he then stood up from the table and walked over to Tigress.

"Here let me help you Tigress," Po said with a smile as he picked Tigress up and held her in his arms and began to walk back to the jade palace. Tigress was a little confused on why he was carrying her "Po you know I can walk." The panda just looked down and kissed her on the forehead gently and smiled "I know you can Tigress, but I want to I don't want my love to strain herself." When Tigress heard those words she felt like she knew everything about Po and how he truly feels for her as she began to smile and put her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

Po then continued his way to the palace climbing the up the thousand stairs eventually reaching the top of them and entered the palace making sure not to wake the sleeping feline in his arms. He then walked to her room and gently slid the door open and began to walk towards her bed. Just as he was about to put her in her in her bed she opened her eyes and looked up at Po.

"Po did you carry me all the way from the valley to my room?" Tigress asked with a wondered look as the only thing she remembered was her closing her eyes in Po's chest. Po then shook his head "Yep, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Tigress then felt her heart warm from how nice Po was being through this whole night and she didn't care what her mind told her but let her hearts feelings for Po overtake her.

Tigress then smiled at her beloved Po and brought his face closer to hers when she did she gave him a lick on the check causing the panda to blush red. "What was that for Tigress?" Po asked with a wondered look only to receive a bright smile from her "That was for being so awesome and nice Po," Tigress then began to bring his head closer to hers again gently saying "This is for a wonderful night my love."

Tigress then brought Po's lips to hers as she closed her eyes slowly as did the panda both of their hearts beating in a harmonious tone almost as if they were creating music with them. The two felt the warmness and wetness of each other's lips as some of Tigresses lipstick began to smear onto Po's lips which he didn't mind at all as of matter of fact he thought it was awesome. The two's body's began to relax to the point where they felt like they knew everything about the other but the two eventually had to break for air.

"That was awesome," Po said with a smile on his face as he starred into his lovers eyes as if he was getting lost in her orange eyes. Tigress then looked into Po's jade eyes as she too was getting lost in her lovers eyes as Tigress then leaned into Po's ear and whispered something he longed to hear from her "I love you Po, you're the sweetest and most awesome guy I have ever known." Po almost felt like shedding tears of joy but kept himself controlled and leaned into his lover's ear whispering "I love you to Tigress, I always and forever will".

The two then brought each other's lips together this time savoring ever last taste and moment they could not wanting to breakaway but to stay like that forever and ever.

**Well everyone that's another one shot and I'm hopeing that you liked it. Also if you could leave a review and tell me what you think it would be awesome thanks.**


End file.
